Step Up to Love
by Snow Blossom Angel
Summary: The Kinomoto twins couldn’t be more different but both have the dreams of becoming dancers. Nothing could come between them right? Not even Asia’s Number 1 Bachelor – Li Syaoran?
1. Hopes

**Step Up to Love**

By Snow Blossom Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. **Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** The Kinomoto twins couldn't be more different but both have the dreams of becoming dancers. Nothing could come between them right? Not even Asia's Number 1 Bachelor – Li Syaoran?

**Chapter 1: Hopes**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were like the two elements fire and water: - one held a passionate and ambitious air around her whilst the other was serene and pure; together they remained through every tragedy they endured, supporting each other and determined to accomplish their dream._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Although exhaustion had taken over her body she managed to keep moving perfectly demonstrating outstanding pliés and pirouettes yet barely managing to keep up with her sister. Dressed in matching outfits of pink and baby blue with translucent scarves and ornate fans in their hands, each part of the performance was undeniably spectacular. They moved in flawless sync with the music, entrancing the audience until the finale where they ended with the jeté entrelacé. The captivated crowd immediately applauded the duo after a moment of gaining their composure after gazing at them in awe of their talent. After gracefully bowing the two exited the stage only to be met by their separate groups of friends.

"Wow Sukiya that was amazing! No-one could outshine that performance! Even your sister was having a tough time trying to stay at the same pace as you," emphasized her best friend Yuki.

Sukiya was delighted that people noticed her exceptional performance and the fact that she had surpassed her own twin - finally she had achieved her goal of upstaging her sister proving she was the more accomplished sister to person from Maryland Performing Arts Academy that she deserved the scholarship more. Obviously she didn't doubt herself she was more popular and confident.

However a few meters away her sister was surrounded by a group of friends laughing and blushing from all their praises at the same time thanking them for their words of kindness.

"Aww Sakura that was so kawaii! I recorded the whole thing – you're going to make a great dancer. But remember who's your very own personal designer, okay?" Tomoyo said to her best friend/cousin.

"Mou Tomoyo, don't you're over complimenting me. I mean there were so many other gifted performers that were so much better than me. But I hope Suki gets that scholarship, she deserves it so much," Sakura commented.

"But what will you do if you get in and she doesn't?" asked Naoko, a close friend of theirs. Everyone gave Sakura their absolute attention each having a good of idea of what her answer would be based on her selfless personality.

"I would give it up to my sister of course! I wouldn't want to stand in the way of her dreams," Sakura said instantaneously. Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu sighed. They should have known that Sakura would sacrifice her whole future for Sukiya's happiness. But that was typical Sakura if only she could say the same for Sukiya. Sukiya was Sakura's role model, she admired her even though their personalities couldn't be any more different. Sukiya was determined and eager to have a life of riches, destroying anyone who got in her way but she was sly and managed not to show her true intentions. On the other hand Sakura had an aura of childlike innocence encircling her; she was gentle and compassionate and was thankful for everything even though life had dealt her family a cruel hand leaving her with only her sister.

Sakura suddenly realized that she had forgotten about her sister and searched around the stage for her. Finally spotting her she excused herself and half ran to her enveloping her in a warm hug and crying out "Suki, we did it!" Sakura's face fell though when instead of returning the hug Sukiya when she pushed her off scowling and scolding Sakura for nearly ruining her makeup. "Sorry Suki," Sakura whispered thoroughly ashamed of herself. But she managed a smile when the lady from Maryland Academy approached them. She pointed her out to her sister who instantly squealed and gripped her hand tightly causing her to wince slightly in pain.

"The Kinomoto sisters I expect?" she started – it was more of a statement than a question, "That was a quite a performance out there. The board has decided to award you the scholarship. Congratulations." Without delay Sukiya was jumping up and down in delight whilst Sakura congratulated her until something dawned on her.

"Wait!" she called out to the lady stopping her celebrations. As the lady turned she asked, "Which one of us got in? There's only one placement. You didn't say who got it." The lady looked at her in surprise before replying "Oh wasn't it clear – we're splitting the scholarship between the two of you because of your identical talent we couldn't choose between you,'' with that she turned and left the stage.

To say Sukiya was annoyed was an understatement – she was outraged that they could even compare Sakura's standard with hers. She was the best, she knew it but she wanted everyone else to know it to. Sakura however stood still in shock unable to comprehend the lady's until Tomoyo practically choked her to death in a hug, crying out how proud she was of her.

Finally after a while she murmured the words, "I made it………?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiya! Hope u enjoyed my first eva fanfic. Plz review! Fanx 4 reading! Luv ya! **


	2. First Sight

**Step Up to Love**

By Snow Blossoms Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**Summary:** The Kinomoto twins couldn't be more different but both have the dreams of becoming dancers. Nothing could come between them right? Not even Asia's Number 1 Bachelor – Li Syaoran?

**Aging:** Sakura & Sukiya – 17, Tomoyo & Meiling – 18, Eriol – 20 and Syaoran – 21.

_Italics _means thoughts, stressed words or songs.

**_Bold Italics_** are song words.

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura sighed in discontent. Upon arriving at Maryland Performing Arts Academy in Hong Kong with Sukiya and Tomoyo who had been accepted due her excellent singing abilities, design skills and the fact she could afford it, Sakura and her sister still hadn't managed to find a job which could pay enough for their joint apartment with Tomoyo. She had offered to pay for them until they could afford the rent but Sakura refused immediately, not wanting to be a burden on her best friend. They had kindly been given the chance to bartend in a nightclub named Tokyo Moonshine owned by Sakura's childhood friend and Chiharu's boyfriend Yamazaki Takashi. Although the sisters were only seventeen, he agreed to take them on as long as they kept a low profile.

Meanwhile Sukiya had distanced herself from the other two in an attempt to associate with the more influential people in the school. She had befriended a girl named Li Meiling who came from well-known family and was the most popular girl at the academy. She had decided that if she mixed with the richer girls she would be able to use them to her own advantage whenever she needed them. When she had first met Tomoyo she had concluded that her wealth made her a useful ally but she was soon fed up with her constant appraisal and video-taping of Sakura and finally she just about loathed her but was able to hide her feelings towards the heiress of Daidouji Designs. She was quite fond of her sister but in truth hated that everyone always mothered her like she was a lost child. She just wished that she got the same attention as her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Syaoran was utterly frustrated. The Li Modeling Agency needed a new face to keep up its reputation. He picked up the glass on the table and flung it against the wall causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. His rival Hiwatari Ryoga was gaining more exposure with his latest signing Tsukishiro Yukito, who was already topping the charts.

"Well you seem happy," Eriol his best friend and manager of the company commented, sarcasm clearly evident. "What's got you all wound up my cute, little descendant?" he asked observing as Syaoran's face displayed irritation, anger and worry at the same time, it was quite funny really.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped but only let out a deep breath when his supposed friend raised an eyebrow at him. "We have to find a new model; we're hardly even competition to Hiwatari any more! Mother is not backing down on finding me a wife; she keeps introducing me to these money-minded idiots! And on top of it all Meiling keeps bugging me about going to some show her school is putting on today!" Syaoran shouted. He looked up at the Eriol who was failing miserably at hiding the smile on his face and groaned, "Life can't get any worse."

"You need to get out more man, instead of spending all your time with some girl, who you brush of anyways the next day, in_ our_ penthouse suite, leaving me to check into a room downstairs cause there's no chance of getting any sleep. Seriously man, I'm getting bags under my eyes! I don't need to look like I'm twenty going on fifty!" he cursed loudly yet the only reaction he got from Syaoran was his trademark smirk. "Let's just go clubbing after Meiling's show thing, it'll help you take your mind off things," he said dryly. Syaoran opened his mouth to refuse but Eriol got in there before him, "Don't make me call your sisters to drag you out of this office. I might even tell Meiling that you've decided that she's the love of your life and you want to marry her." Grinning he left the room, where Syaoran sat his mouth hung open unable to come up with a comeback, a glare slowly appearing on his face. _Go to hell Hiiragizawa!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura kept glancing at the clock, the performance was due to start soon and she was extremely nervous. The air of tension was only increasing as everyone practiced their routines continuously. This was going to be the first time she had ever danced without her sister and she wasn't gaining any confidence as the minutes passed. The school had been rehearsing the routine for barely two weeks yet they had decided it was the ideal time for a showcase to which friends and family would be invited to. A sense of sorrow overtook her as she realized that her parents and big brother wouldn't be in the crowd but she pushed it took the back of the mind hoping that they would be watching from above. Today she was going to dance for them and she would make them proud.

Sukiya checked her reflection and smiled finally satisfied with herself. She would be dancing with Meiling and another girl named Hasu. Together they had decided that they would be stars of show, dressed the most seductive costumes of black, glittery ballet outfits and they wore a lot of makeup to give off a smoldering look that would be noticed by the whole audience. They had decided to dance to _Feelin' Good _by _The Pussycat Dolls_.

The spectators filed into the Grand Hall, waiting in anticipation to see the efforts of the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo peered through the red velvet curtains into the gathering, catching sight of Tomoyo's mother Daidouji Sonomi they waved to her and the gesture was returned to them. After everyone had been seated, the headmistress started with a speech thanking everyone for coming and told them about the booklets that were placed on the seats which displayed information about the various acts, music and photos of the performers. At last the first group was introduced and soon after it was Tomoyo's turn. Everyone was awestruck as sang _Because of You _by _Kelly Clarkson _harmoniously whilst playing the piano expertly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Eriol entered the hall to be greeted by the amazing voice of Tomoyo Daidouji. They took a seat right at the back of the room, the view of the stage wasn't too good but that's what they get for arriving late. The girl on stage ended her piece and stepped up from the piano and bowed receiving plenty of cheers and clapping. After she had exited the stage Meiling and two other girls had been presented. Meiling's eyes searched the crowd for two familiar faces and beamed in recognition when she came to the back row. As the music began Syaoran had to admit she had improved her dancing and the other two weren't bad either especially that Kinotomo or whatever her name was. After they had finished the audience shouted their approval and a few catcalls were heard.

Syaoran and Eriol got up ready to leave when the announcer started talking again.

"And finally tonight we have Kinomoto Sakura who will be singing and dancing to _Now I Know _by _Rihanna_," she exclaimed. Syaoran glanced at the stage.

_  
It's that girl who was dancing with Meiling just now. She's kinda cute no wait she's downright gorgeous .Why didn't I notice when she was dancing before? _He looked at Eriol who apparently was thinking the same as him and said softly to him, "Looks like we have our next top model."

Eriol only nodded his mouth agape thinking to himself. _Where has this girl been hiding her whole life? She's striking but I can't that other girl out of my mind, one who sang Because of You, she was radiante with her dark purple hair, light complexion and sparkling amethyst eyes. I wish I had actually found out her name. If only we didn't arrive late. Damn Syaoran and his useless shortcuts! I knew we should have taken a taxi!_

The girl began dancing and as her pure voice filled the room once the music started causing everyone to gasp at the fact she managed to perform magnificent moves at the same time.

_**Took a chance, roll the dice of me and you**_

_**Opened up, let you in my world**_

_**Like a dance, started slow and then love took control**_

_**Swept away, so proud to be your girl**_

_**When you read a story much to fast**_

_**Sometimes a happy ending doesn't last**_

Syaoran was mesmerized as he slowly sat back down, his eyes never leaving the lone figure on the stage as she glided elegantly across the stage twirling and moving to the rhythm of the orchestra. She seemed almost unaware of her viewers, completely concentrating on the music.

_**Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing**_

_**Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing**_

**_Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing_**

_**When it's wrong you gotta let it go**_

_**Now I know**_

_**Now I know**_

It felt like his blank had gone blank all he could think about was the smoothness of her voice which held a slight undertone of tragedy. He felt like he actually knew everything that she went through in her life and he wanted nothing than to hold her in his arms. _What am I feeling? _He asked himself.

_**Remember when, we said our love would last forever**_

_**But then again, how are we to know**_

_**There come a time, that love will change like stormy weather**_

_**A sunny day will suddenly turn cold**_

_**Time will teach you all you need to learn**_

_**But there'll always be a first time you get burned**_

The crowd watched as this breathtaking beauty did different steps from cabrioles to manèges simultaneously; hardly able to believe she was just seventeen. They were convinced that she would make a brilliant dancer or singer when she was older.

_**Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing**_

_**Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing**_

**_Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing_**

_**When it's wrong you gotta let it go**_

_**Now I know**_

_**Now I know**_

He couldn't do it no matter how much he tried he couldn't pry his eyes off her. Sure he had met the world's most spectacular women through his line of work but nothing like this before. _She's unique. _He concluded.

_**I don't regret a single day**_

_**Joy and pain along the way**_

_**A broken heart's the price we pay**_

_**As sad as it may seem**_

_**Baby can't you see**_

_**It's the way it's gotta be**_

It was nearing the end of the song and everyone just gazed in wonderment. _You betta get packing Hiwatari cause there's no way you'll be able to able find beauty as admirable as this. We're gonna blow you off the chart so say goodbye. _Syaoran thought, a true smile gracing his face.

_**Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing**_

_**Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing**_

**_Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing_**

_**When it's wrong you gotta let it go**_

_**Now I know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Now I know**_

_**I know**_

After a long pause the entire place burst into applause every person standing up to show their appreciation to this young girl. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in relief and looked into the crowds and was suddenly startled, because for the first time exquisite emerald clashed with intensive amber…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do ya think? I hope I didn't disappoint! Plz review! Fanx 4 reading! Luv ya! **


End file.
